1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical switches. More specifically, this invention relates to a key operated security switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Key operated switches are common in the art and are used to provide a means to conveniently and affirmatively switch electrical current. Key operated switches provide added security by permitting only those individuals with a key to operate the switch. Many variations of key operated switches exist that utilize a key which acts upon a mechanism to connect a load or device to an electrical current. A typical example is a key operated switch that requires that a key be inserted into a lock mechanism and rotated at least 60 degrees in a particular direction in order to switch power on. To switch the power to a load off, the actuation process is reversed. Switches of this type can be quite complicated and often require many specialized and expensive parts to convert the action of turning a key in the switch into the actuation of the device itself Moreover, switches of this type generally require that the key be rotated at least 90 degrees in a particular direction to actuate the device.
The present invention seeks to improve on the prior art by providing a switch that provides a reduced number of moving parts, can be produced at reduced cost and provides improved operational characteristics.